fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Color Splash Pretty Cure!
is the unofficial twelfth edition to the ''Pretty Cure franchise, directed by Shining Kiseki! Pretty Cure ''director Koizumi Daisy. It is known as the second "Koizumi season" in the Pretty Cure series. Its main motifs are colors and foods. Story ''Color Splash Pretty Cure! episodes Characters Pretty Cure A tomboyish, sporty girl who's full of energy in the sunlight, Aki is a girl who is a bit boastful and self-centered; however, since everyone is used to this, they don't seem to mind. Aki's short school attention span gets her grades less than average, causing her to get extremely furiated. She is admired by girls and boys in Starlight Academy; though there are people who dislike Aki, she doesn't care. Her determined attitude and strong will make her the leader of the Color Splash team. Her Pretty Cure ego is , the red Cure of the passionate flame. A wealthy, polite girl from Yokohama, Haru is very kind and polite. Even though many around her spread rumors and jealousy, she remains calm and selfless. She gives nice advice, and always helps others in need. She is very well admired by girls at Sparkling Girls Private Academy, and is one of the best students in the class. However, Haru always feels pressured and stressed, and usually tends to her garden when she feels she needs time alone. Though despising violence, Haru will do her best to protect the world. Her Pretty Cure ego is , the yellow and orange Cure of healing love. Isamu is a brave girl who likes to read comics and play video games. She is the daughter of Hayashi Rei, a huge gardener. She is the Vice Student Council President. She is also a good friend of Aki. Her mother wanted her to be a brave, fearless girl who doesn’t need to rely on others. Isamu wants to protect others the best she can. Her Cure ego is and her power is nature. Tomomi is a sweet, intelligent girl with the highest IQ in the school. She also is the Student Council President at her school. She spends most of her time reading and writing. She goes to research on the Internet, and often corrects them. People rumor she is the smartest girl in Japan. Tomomi is also said to be very pretty. She is uneasily tempered. People admire her, even adults. Her Cure ego is and her power is water. Miyu is a resident from Nijiiro Land. She protected the land and was the highest servant of the royal family. She is very quiet, and appears to be cold, but really isn’t. Miyu isn’t the best at making friends, and she usually is alone. At first, she works by herself as a Cure, helping the others sometimes, but later joins the team to help them out. She is very caring, and thinks about others before herself. Her Cure ego is and her power is light. Mascots A kind, loving creature who is one of the 5 Rainbow Guardians. Ichigo acts very spoiled and sometimes is demanding. She always tries to stay positive, though. She is mainly Aki’s partner and gives her instructions and tips. Ichigo can become a human named . A sweet, shy creature who is a Rainbow Guardian. Lemon is very kind to everyone, except the ones she opposes. She is very cheerful, too, and doesn't seem to be sad that much. She is Haru's partner. Lemon's human form is . An energetic, determined creature who is a Rainbow Guardian. Uri is intelligent and loves to have fun. Like his partner, he is fearless and always does his best. He is Isamu's partner. Uri's human form is . Villains The main villain of the series. He despises happiness and wants to erase it all. He decides to drown all color from Earth, then he'll destroy it. He created a dark Cure to later defeat the new legendary warriors before his first defeat. His name means "Fade". She was created by Shinabiru to defeat the Color Splash Cures. She hates everything bright and colorful and wants to end it all. She is the only servant of Shinaburu, except for the Hikages. Her civilian alias is . Her theme colors are black and gray and she represents the power of darkness. The monsters summoned by Cure Gray. They are actually the Nijiiro Hearts of civilians, but they become a monster when they turn gray due to their anger of colors. They want to color the world gray. Hikages usually only repeat their name, but sometimes they talk. They can only be purified by the Cures. Secondary Characters Aki’s mother. She is very kind and caring, as well as very serious. She is very mature and gives her daughter very good advice. Kyōi always tries to help others, and hope Aki is like her when she grows up. Locations The school the Cures go to. It has a theme of art, but does other subjects too. Items The Cure's transformation and attack item. Each Cure's brush is named after a color of the rainbow. *'Cure Scarlet - ' *'Cure Golden - ' *'Cure Forest - ' *'Cure Turquoise'' ''- ' *'Cure Amethyst''' '- ' Trivia *''Color Splash Pretty Cure! ''is rumored to have a second season called ''Color Splash Pretty Cure! Repaint! with a pink Cure called 'Cure Cherry '''joining the group. There also was a rumor about having a generation series, although the title is currently unknown. *''Color Splash Pretty Cure! ''has some similarities to ''Yousei A. Sina's Sky Pretty Cure Series ''and Tachibana Nora's Shining Jewels Pretty Cure, the main one being they all have a rainbow theme. *''Color Splash Pretty Cure! ''has a variety of different references and beta ideas. For this info, click here. *''Color Splash Pretty Cure! ''is the first season for a Pretty Cure team to have a green and violet Cure at the same time. *''Color Splash Pretty Cure! ''is the only rainbow themed season to have one Cure representing red and orange ''(Scarlet), and one representing indigo and violet, but mainly violet (Amethyst). Category:Color Splash Pretty Cure! Category:User:DaisyandMangaForever Category:DaisySeries Category:Rainbow Themed Series